Jody Blackcurrant
A young girl holding the flipper of a Psyduck notices you there, perks up, and starts running over. You suddenly fear for your sanity. A young trainer, sister to Seth Blackcurrant. Jody is the reason why sending 10-year-olds off on their own is a really bad idea. Over the course of the Relic Ball saga she might have learned that the world is a big ol' scary place, acquired a mortal nemesis (a Team Rocket grunt named Manbearpig), and maybe saved the world? Who knows! Jody's alignment is Chaotic Jody, her favourite food is strawberry ice cream, and her favourite colour is yellow. Jody's teacher would describe her as 'spirited and energetic' on a good day, and 'a hyperactive nightmare' on a bad day. She seems blissfully unaware that her brother is off becoming a sociopath, and her best friend forever (other than Psyduck) is Riley, with whom she might currently be off on a grand! adventure! with. Pokemon Psyduck Jody's first Pokemon and probably her best friend, like, ever! Psyduck is a defensive but agile Pokemon, which makes him just about as confusing as his trainer. Jody swears that she and Psyduck were best friends long before her journey started, as it liked to hang around their house in Mango, and she caught him on her first day as a trainer. She travels with it out of its Pokeball and often introduces herself with 'hi, I'm Jody, and this is my Psyduck!' Sunkern True story: Sunkern is probably the strongest Pokemon Jody owns! It's a sweet-natured but powerful and quick little imp that likes to collect berries for its trainer, so Jody is used to letting it go off on its own for walks. Hopip (Released) Always wanting a Hopip, Jody jumped on the chance when she saw two floating by, and caught one of them. Unbeknownst to her, Hopip mate for life, and being with Jody was a sad experience for both of them. She released it with the hope that it would find its mate again after the Relic Ball saga, in what was probably the most mature thing she's ever done. Magikarp (Traded) Jody had a Magikarp? That's news to her! If pressed, she might remember trading it for Machop, although she has a much stronger memory of getting called out by Seth for beating up a Magikarp she once fished up. Machop Jody's Machop was traded to her by some dude in either Lemon or Lime, she seriously doesn't remember. Her newest partner, Jody and Machop train MARTIAL ARTS in the hopes of bringing down Tank together, which, given Jody's disposition, isn't going too well. True Story *Jody's middle name is Mae. *Jody's favourite pie flavour is cherry. *Jody's lifelong dedication is to never touch a Growlithe. *This is the fourth incarnation of Jody, an avatar of chaos caught in a neverending cycle of rebirth. The first was for a BBS-based RP that never got off the ground, the second made best friends with a talking Gengar, and the third is secretly best friends with Bruno . Category:Trainer